


radiant smiles

by jenelle15



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Pining Catra (She-Ra), Short One Shot, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenelle15/pseuds/jenelle15
Summary: winter came adora leftora pining catra
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	radiant smiles

summer. catra likes summer, even more so than the other seasons, even if she's always soaked in sticky sweat after playing with adora underneath it all day. 

the sun reminded her of adora, her radiant smile with her blonde hair even framing her face with sweat, blinds me. 

it always made me warm inside like how the sun touched my skin in summer. 

but being underneath the sun for a long time even hurts, much like when adora looked at her everyday, smiling like she's her whole world, it made her fall slowly Inlove and it hurts.

winter came but adora left

the cold hurts, but she prefer the sting of the sun 

in her skin 

and in her heart 

adora left with dull eyes and no radiant smiles, it didn't blind her like when the summer they played together 

she wished she didn't close her eyes when her sun is directed at her when it hurts

because what Hurts the most is that one last look she gave her when she left.


End file.
